With the proliferation of communication devices including handheld computers, applications developed and customized for a myriad of uses have evolved. Especially given the relatively widespread usage of handheld wireless devices, users would be desirous of conveniently discovering and acquiring applications to further enhance the utility of their communication devices in their everyday routines.